


False Eyes

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Revealing the Shifter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Sweep - Cate Tiernan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Dumbledore Bashing, Fangirl Ginny, Ginny Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Molly, Molly Bashing, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Other, Ron Bashing, idiot Ron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Harry and his friends are invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  However, not all is what it seems, and Harry soon learns that some things are not what they seem.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer: Of the fandoms mentioned, I do not own._ **
> 
> **_This is the first arc of my In Truth of Our Abilities series, of which my series Under Your Spell is a part of - that is the second arc. This is the fanfic which the characters read in my series Inter-Demensional Readings._**
> 
> **_Anyway, as I'm sure you've suspected, the way this story goes is different than how the canon story goes - that said, it is a bit of a rewrite of what goes on in canon, though it does have my own situations added in, as well as OCs and quite a few changes._**
> 
> **_Much like Rising Moon, Hunter's Night, this first story is split up into two parts. The first part encompasses the first year of their Hogwarts schooling; the second is their second year of Hogwarts schooling._**
> 
> **_The titles of the story parts are:_**
> 
> **_Immortality's False Gift_**
> 
> **_Petrifying Snake Eyes_**

"Hey, wake up!" came a sudden shout in his ear. Emerald green eyes snapped opened, everything a large blur to him. He groaned, looking over where a slightly whiter blur laid.

"Here," the person who had shouted at him said, handing him his glasses. He put them on to reveal who it was that had awoken him. His (arguably) best friend, Tristelianna Haliwell, was standing there, her violet streaked blonde hair catching the light of the sun.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she said, straightening as she smiled down at him. He frowned at her.

"Why'd you wake me?" he asked, groaning.

"It's seven twenty," she said. "You have ten minutes to get dress and eat something. Remember, it's a field trip today. We're going to the zoo!"

"Only you would be excited about that," Harry muttered, not feeling all that optimistic about the trip as she seemed to be. The amount of times that something bad had happened during a field trip made it hard for him to really be looking forward to what was going to happen. Still, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, not with her there to make sure it didn't happen, and also knowing that he did have to get out of bed anyways, he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, looking over to the clock next to him. His eyes widened as he realized that she wasn't kidding about the time, a habit she tended to use to wake them all up, and jumped up from his bed to head straight for his bathroom, seeing Tristelianna walking out from the corner of his eye.

Glad for the fact that he'd taken a shower the previous night, for he didn't have time to take one right then, he quickly brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his red streaked hair, not really bothering to try and make some semblance of order for it – it wouldn't work even if he did try. Heading to his closet, he quickly selected a black shirt and some jeans, pausing for a moment to look down at the ground, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw what he'd been afraid would have been missing. Throwing on his clothes, he pulled on a pair of socks, as well as he sneakers, then headed out of the room, downstairs to where he could hear the others.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," came a gentle, teasing voice. Harry looked over to see Alexandra – or Alex, as she was most often referred to as – Haliwell, Tristelianna's sister, looking at him with a teasing smile on her face.

"Morning," he said, not really in the mood for a game of wit between them. He wondered where Tristelianna was at, having expected her to be down there as Isabella – or Bella, as she preferred to be called – Petrova, another of his house mates and friends, passed him a plate of food.

"She's waking up the others," Elena, Bella's sister, said. "You were the only one who actually got out of bed during the first round."

They all heard a sudden shout from somewhere above them.

"I think she just woke up Aura," murmured Bella, taking a bite of French toast from her own plate of food.

"I really hope she was on the other side of the room when she did," Erika Greenwell, Aura's sister, said.

"Don't worry. She most likely was – she's learned through having to nurse us to make sure she is," Alex said, scooting over to let Morgan Riordan – another friend – take the seat next to her.

"True," Erika stated, going back to her food. Harry did the same, though he was watching the door, to see what Aura's reaction to her awakening would be today. Ten minutes later, after most of them had arrived downstairs and finished eating, she walked in, and there were stifled laughs as they caught her drowned cat expression, her hair still wet from the cold water wake up.

"Coffee," she growled out, holding her hand out for a cup, which Bella immediately gave her. She inhaled the aromatic drink without adding anything to it, preferring to drink it black. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"How can you drink it like that?" he said.

"Quite easily," she answered, pouring and beginning to drink another cup. She pulled the plate of food that Bella placed in front of her and began to eat, intersecting it with sips of her coffee.

"I would suggest that you all hurry up," Tristelianna said as she came down from upstairs. "The buses will be here soon, and I want to get a good spot."

"In the back?" Erika asked her.

"Of course," she answered. "The back is the best seating on a bus."

"Very true," Bella stated, picking up the empty plates and bringing them to the sink so that they could soak in hot water.

"So, are we ready to go?" Elena asked, grabbing a bag from the seat next to her.

"I am," came multiple voices.

"I still have to get my shoes on," Morgan, Aura, and Bella stated, Bella scowling at Tristelianna as she did so.

"Hey, you've gotten pretty good at walking in the ones I got you," Tristelianna said. "In fact, you do better walking in those than you do regular shoes."

"I want my regular shoes back, though," Bella said.

"Trust me when I say that you won't the longer you wear the heels," Tristelianna told her. Bella kept a dirty look on her face, but followed the other two as they went to get their shoes. Meanwhile, Harry finished his food, standing and heading to the entrance hall to grab his bag and jacket.

"All right, let's go," Morgan stated as she came down the stairs, Aura and Bella following her. The entire group – twelve people in total – made their way out of the dorm, across a grass-framed walkway up to the main building, where two yellow school buses waited, doors opened, for anyone coming. Being the first there, they boarded immediately, heading straight to the back, eight of them sitting down on the long bench while the remaining four took the next two rows on either side of the aisle, sitting two to a seat.

Harry found himself sitting between Tristelianna and Alex. On Alex's other side was Morgan and Clarissa Fray, with Kitty Pryde, Hermione Ravenblood, and Azure Black on the other side of Tristelianna. In front of him, Alex, Morgan, and Clarissa were the Petrova sisters, while the Greenwell sisters were across the aisle from them.

Being the first on the buses, they had to wait several minutes for the other students to arrive, using music to pass the time. Bella – who never without her source of music – had a playlist of Korean pop songs playing, with all of them taking turns to decide what would play. Harry's turn having come, he put B.A.P.'s Warrior to play, as it was one of his favorite songs.

As they were doing this, the bus slowly started to fill with their other classmates, each seat having two people in it. The ones who came to sit nearest to them were some of their other friends, who were enjoying the music playing themselves until Bella had to turn it off when their bus chaperones, Ororo Munroe and Wolverine, came aboard, setting up some ground rules for what was expected of them while on the trip before sitting down in the remain seat at the front.

The drive to the zoo was over two hours, which was spent with Harry pulling his own music player from his pocket, listening to some of his favorite songs. He fell asleep halfway there, his head on Tristelianna's shoulder as he slept. It was only when they were a few minutes away that Alex woke him back up, giving him enough time to at least appear awake as they pulled up to the front gate.

Ororo stood at the front, while Wolverine was still sitting down.

"Okay, as you all know, you will be split up into two groups. Group one will be with me, while group two will go with Logan here," she stated. "We will be going around in different directions during our tour here. You will be staying with your group unless we specifically give you permission to separate – which will only be when we eat and for anyone who wishes to get some gifts from the shops. Unless it's one of those two things, you are to stay in your group.

"Also, while you may be without one of us, you still must have a buddy with you. This is to make sure no one gets lost or kidnapped."

"Doubtful that'll actually happen, of course, as you're all pretty able to protect yourselves," Logan interrupted, and there were some chuckles at his words, as well as the slight glare Ororo gave him for saying that.

"Do not purposely start a fight," she stated. "Try to avoid it if possible. Do not, I repeat, do not draw attention to you. You all know how many people feel about people like us, and having attention drawn to us will not help relations with them, particularly if you do use your abilities in a negative way."

"What if we can't help it?" Tristelianna asked, clear worry in her voice. While having gotten the hang of her ability pretty well, there were some moments when it wasn't really under her control. Plus, there was a bit of a habit of something out of their control happening, as well as the facct that strange things in general tended to happen to them as well.

"Just try not to answer questions unless you see a person's lips moving in time of the question," Ororo said. "Or, better yet, let one of the others in your group answer instead of yourself."

Tristelianna nodded, having expected the answer.

"However, just because you have to deal with these rules, doesn't mean that you can't enjoy yourselves, which is what I want each one of you to do. I want you to enjoy yourselves today, understand?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, ma'am," they all answered.

"You can form your two groups once we're off the bus and with the others," Logan stated, standing and walking off. Ororo stayed on, directing the others to get off one seat at a time, alternating which side went. When it came to the last few rows, she didn't even need to direct them as they all made their way off without any chaos, breaking off from most of the rest to form a group around Logan. It was pretty clear, to the others, that they had their group, and really would prefer it to stay that way. Thankfully, the remain students were able to organize themselves into groups that didn't leave the need for others to join their group, and, soon, they were inside the zoo's gates.

"Let's go this way, first," Bella stated, motioning towards the right. "We can make a full circle around, and not miss anything."

"That'll work," Logan stated.

They had a slightly enjoyable time at the zoo, mostly enjoying hanging out with each other outside of the school, and enjoying some of the animals, like the elephants, giraffes, badgers, lions, and some of the others. When lunch came around, they broke apart into four groups of three, each going to a different restaurant to eat. Harry was with Tristelianna and Kitty, both of who were arguing over what the song from MBLAQ was, with Tristelianna being in favor of the song 'Stay'. Kitty, though, preferred 'Cry'. Harry rolled his eyes over the rather usual argument, already knowing that just because they preferred the one song, it didn't mean that they didn't like the other as well.

Ordering a bacon cheeseburger, Harry and the other two found a seat outside, in a shaded spot thankfully, for the it had started to become rather hot after all the walking around they'd done.

"Harry, what song is better, Stay or Cry?" Tristelianna asked, turning to him. Harry had to fight to keep the smirk from his face.

"Personally, I think This is War and Y are way better songs than those two," he said, which set off another argument, with him now having to defend his choices. By the time they'd finished eating and rejoined the others, they were laughing at how ridiculous they'd been acting.

"Where are we going to go off to next?" Elena asked.

"We were thinking that the reptile exhibit would be fun to go to now," Aura said. "Especially since it's starting to get warmer, and it'll be cooler inside there."

"That's true," Bella said. "And, once we're done there, we can do some of the other inclosed areas, since they're near each other and all."

"Yeah," Hermione said, nodding.

With the entire group in agreement, they headed to the reptile exhibit, laughing and joking with each other on the way there.

As they'd already figured, it was cooler inside the cave-like building, though just a bit more noisy than the actual park due to the fact that many other people had the same idea that they'd had. They all huddled together in their group, Bella and Elena at the center, looking more uncomfortable than the others in the group as they glanced at the other people in the room.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea," Bella muttered, eyes shifting nervously, her hands restless as they went from her pockets to being folded over her chest. Elena was no better, her gloved hands unable to hold still as her fingers clasped and unclasped themselves over and over again.

"Don't worry," Hermione said from the left of Bella. "You'll be fine. Do you honestly think that Wolverine will let anything happen to either of you two? He's more liable to start a fight than any of us if you two ended up in trouble."

That got them to crack a smile, and they calmed, ignoring the looks at the long sleeved shirts and gloved hands several people gave them upon seeing them, as well as the not so subtle way some inched away from their group, as if realizing what they were and not wanting them to be near them.

They split up again, though mostly just to crowd around certain areas of the first hallway, never going to far out of each other's sight. They made their way to the next area like this, eventually seeing the sign for an albino boa snake, which, while not the largest, was large enough to be interesting. Bella, Elena, and Harry all headed towards it, pausing right behind a group of boys, who had crowded themselves in front of it's window. Bella and Elena both rolled their eyes as they noticed that the group were all shouting at the snake to move through the glass, tapping when that didn't appear to be working.

"Do those guys not know how to read?" Elena muttered, eyes scanning the sign that clearly stated people were not to tap on the glass, which was situated at the top of the window.

"It's more like the idiots didn't care," Bella answered, trying to look through the cracks between the boys at the snake.

Harry did the same thing, unable to help but wonder if it was even still alive or not when he saw how still it was – he really wouldn't have been surprised if it had died, with how bored it must be.

"This is boring!" whined one of the idiots – a big, rather fat one with dirty blond hair and small watery brown eyes. The other guys with him agreed, and they eventually moved away.

"Yay, the idiots are gone," Elena said drolly, and Bella laughed. Harry, however, was more interested in the snake, even though it hadn't moved. As he watched, he thought he heard something.

" _Stupid humans. Can't they see I don't want to be stared at?"_ it said, and Harry looked around, trying to discover where the voice had come from. It hadn't been from Bella or Elena – the voice, while low, hadn't been female in tone, from what he could tell. When he couldn't see anyone who would have said that, he looked back at the snake.

" _Dumb humans, go away_." The voice came again, and Harry had a crazy thought.

" _Is that you?"_ he said lowly, and, to his surprise, the snake seemed to freeze, before looking straight at him as it lifted it's head.

" _Did you just speak to me? Can you understand me?"_ the snake said, sounding as though it was close to becoming excited.

" _Yes_ ," Harry said, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. This was a first for him, after all – he'd never talked to a snake before.

" _Oh, how wonderful. Finally, there's someone interesting to talk to that will be able to tell me more than what goes on in this place,"_ the snake hissed out excitedly, before going off into excited chatter. Harry listened, slightly bewildered, but mostly interested, and even slightly amused by some of the stories that the snake told him. Meanwhile, next to him, Bella and Elena looked at him curiously, wondering when he'd learned to speak snake – for they could not only hear the muffled hisses of the snake on the other side of the glass, but had heard Harry hissing to it just moments before, and could even hear him hissing every now and then at the moment as well.

The group was so absorbed in what they were doing – Elena and Bella watching Harry in curiosity, Harry conversing with the snake – that they were unaware of their surroundings, something that proved to be unwise.

"Hey, guys! Look at what the snake's doing! You won't believe it!" came the sudden yell from besides them, causing the three to jump. Before they could discern who had yelled, though, Elena was shoved heavily to the side, crashing into Harry, who crashed into Bella, causing all three to tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Harry had a hard time keeping from touch Bella's and Elena's bare skin, knowing that the result of doing so would be a disaster. Trying to separate themselves, they eventually managed it, and all three, still on the ground, looked up to the boy who had pushed them to the ground.

He didn't even seem to notice that he'd caused them harm, standing up on the railing to press his face completely against the glass, his piggy face alight with wonder as he looked at the snake. Harry could vaguely hear it's hissed curses towards the boy that had interrupted their conversation.

What happened next was something none of them was expecting. In fact, when the time for details to the others – as well as the Professors – became needed, none of them could really explain what had happened, to cause the events, anyway.

As the the three on the ground glared up at the idiot that had pushed Elena into the other two, the glaring was interrupted when the glass wall that allowed the zoo patrons to look at the snake disappeared, causing the idiot to loose his balance, falling straight into a pond that was set in the ground of the little cave-like room. He sputtered, turned and froze as the snake began to slither out of the small room, passing over the boy as it slithered through the glassless window, letting it's body fall to the floor. Around them, as other zoo patron's began screaming as they noticed the large snake falling to the floor.

" _Thanks,_ " the snake hissed to Harry.

" _Anytime_ ," Harry told him, watching with a bewildered Elena and Bella as the snake began to slither towards the exit, playfully snapping at the heels of the patrons as it sang, " _Move it, move it, I wanna get through._ " Looking away from it, he looked over to Bella and Elena, who cocked their heads, and then shook them – as if to say that they didn't want to know – before pushing themselves up form the ground, slight hisses as the bruises they'd ended up with made their presence known. However, the bruises were forgotten when they heard a pounding noise, and saw that, somehow, the glass to the habitat was back in place, with the idiot trapped inside.

They were silent for a moment, and then, several chuckles went through them. They did their best to stifle their laughter, especially when an older woman who greatly resembled a giraffe with a horse's face came walking by, not paying attention to what was going on around her until the idiots pounding on the glass amplified.

"Mommy," the idiot said repeatedly. The woman, upon hearing that, looked over, and screamed with shock and fear, rushing to the glass herself and pounding on it, repeatedly saying the boy's name as she did so. That was all that was needed for giggling to escape Elena and Bella, while Harry continued to chuckle. None of them had much sympathy for the boy – he was rude, had hurt them, and wasn't in any danger where he was at – so they had no problem with laughing. Unfortunately, their laughing happened to catch the attention of the wrong person, for a bull looking pudgy man caught sight of them.

He walked rather quickly towards them, reaching out without a thought to the idea of politeness, and gripped Bella's arm in a tight, bruising grip.

"What do you think you're laughing at, you little freak?" the man bellowed in her face, shaking her with every word. "What did you do to my son, bitch?"

"Let me go!" Bella yelled back, angry tears beginning to cloud her eyes as she did her best not to lose her temper and knock the bastard away from her, as she was fully capable of doing. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry about doing something like that, for Logan suddenly appeared, as if realizing that something was wrong, and quickly grabbed the man by the wrist, squeezing it hard enough that everyone close by heard the crack of the bone. The man gasped in pain as Logan shoved him away, not even bothering to watch as he tripped over his feet and lost his balance. Instead, he turned to Bella, kneeling before her.

"Are you okay?" he asked the teary-eyed girl tenderly, concern evident on his face. Bella nodded her head. Logan turned back to the bastard, who was struggling to his feet.

"You don't ever put your disgusting hands on her again, you hear me?" Logan said, his voice like ice, and the look on his face sent shivers through the pudgy man, whose bladder immediately let go of itself in face of his fear. Noses wrinkled in disgust as the guy pissed himself.

"Let's go," Elena said, wrapping her arms around Bella and walking to the rest of the group with Harry, Logan trailing behind them, glaring behind him every once in a while. They weren't disturbed as they made their way to the rest, and, people mostly ignored them as they all walked out of the reptile exhibits.

Tristelianna made her way over to Bella, the others also crowding around her, angry muttering from each of them.

"Well, that certainly was interesting," Tristelianna murmured, looking over to Bella. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella said. "Bastard is lucky, though."

"Yeah, you would have given him a worse punishment than what Logan did," Elena said, though the look on her face suggested that he deserved even worse than what Bella could have done.

"I wouldn't have enjoyed it, though. Knowing my luck, the guy would have been a child rapist," Bella grumbled, rubbing her arm, already knowing that the skin had bruised up.

"Well, I would put it past him to be some sort of rapist. I doubt any woman would willingly have him," Morgan said, a sneer evident in her voice.

"I don't know. He seems to have been related to that pig boy," Kitty said, sounding like a voice of logic, despite the angry tone as she talked about that guy. Tristelianna, noticing this, looked around at them all, a frown on her face as she saw the angry looks. She thought for a moment.

"I know," Tristelianna said, desperate to distract them, "let's go get some ice cream."

"Yeah," came the immediate agreement of the others, who all perked up. Tristelianna held back a smile, knowing that they'd been sufficiently distracted, as she wanted, and walked over to Logan who, with a smile on his face at how eager they all turned due to Tristelianna's suggestion, led them all to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

"As far as zoo trips, that one wasn't so bad," Aura said later that day, after they'd arrived back at the school.

"No, it really wasn't," her twin sister, Erika, stated, remembering with a shudder how it had gone last time, almost two years ago. Now that had been a disaster, one they were happy to not have repeat.

"That bastard is lucky that it was Logan who got to him before I did," Tristelianna growled, her good manner gone now that she wasn't trying to distract the others from taking revenge against the guy. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her normally pale face was bright red with rage. "I would have truly made him regret messing with her. Do you know, he left _bruises_ on her. Bruises! That right there just shows how hard he was gripping her arms."

"You should have let us at him, then," Alexandra said, frowning at hearing that. She hadn't realized that fact, nor realized that Tristelianna had seen it, but she also remembered that Bella and her sister had disappeared for a while, her sister's face showing signs of anger being held back when they came back. She realized that that must've been when Bella showed her the bruises.

"No, it's a good thing that it was Logan who took care of him," Bella said, coming back in the room just in time to hear Alexandra's words. Over the attack – after all, they would most likely think twice before bullying someone, since someone bigger and stronger could be around to protect them without their knowing – she didn't want the others to make a big deal over it. Looking at everyone, she noticed how tense Tristelianna was, and, without thought, came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. The tenseness started to leave her body.

"Look," Bella said, pushing up her shirt sleeve to show her bare arm. "I'm all healed now. No bruises are left."

It was true – where the skin had been darkening to black and purple before, now it was clear, back to the original paleness that was Bella's skin color. There was no sign that it had ever been otherwise, and the sight of it like that calmed Tristelianna down more than anything else.

"You know, perhaps we should have a sleepover," Erika said, seeing that, while Tristelianna had calmed down considerably, she also didn't look ready to have Bella out of her sight for a while.

"Yeah, lets," Aura said perkily. "We can put on some movies, and have an all night marathon."

"Eat ice cream and stay up all night," Elena added in.

"Have a few pillow fights, and play truth and dare," Erika said, turning towards the others in the room.

"Sounds like fun," Bella said.

"Dibs on the party being in our room," Alexandra said, motioning towards herself and Tristelianna.

"Okay, we'll have the sleepover," Tristelianna said, seeing that everyone was no excited over the idea. "Say, gather in our room, dressed in our pajamas, in two hours."

"Agreed," everyone said, and then went off to read themselves for the sleepover.

By the time they were all ready, and had gathered in Tristelianna's and Alexandra's room, night had officially fallen, and the room was set up for a major movie fest, and they all took their usual positions of where they'd sleep as they walked in, Harry coming in last. He paused after closing the door, his eyes immediately finding Bella, and he sighed.

"Stealing my shirt, again?" he said, and she just smiled at him, throwing her arms over her head to showcase the black shirt with it's werewolf and vampire ready to battle design on it.

"What can I say; it's a comfy shirt," she told him.

"Come on, Harry, turn off the light. We're about to start the first movie," Erika said, and, after shaking his head over Bella's response, he did as he had been bid to.


End file.
